onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Repost
'Note: The following is a repeat of an old article. This no longer reflects my views of the fans of OP entirely or the site listed below. I only reposted it here to amuse people of what my views were THEN. Imagine me drunk out of my mind at the time... Except I don't drink. The third part was to be of YUGIOH and the first was of Beyblade. If there was a 4th it was to be of Naruto. There you go. I never got past part 2. Its a 'joke' meant to make you laugh but also express my opinion of a matter at the time. I would not write this like this now. ' Part one was about Beyblade... Part 2 is about One Piece. Why do One Piece fans suck? I could just say "because" but after spending time as a wikipedian I can truly say why. Naruto Who invented the rivalry between One Piece and Naruto? Your comparing two shows based on completely different formats where the only similarities are the fact they are in the same magazine and have a young male character as a led character. Naruto fans are the worst ever (one of the most serious manga with the most stupidest fandom), but the trouble is OP fans submit to their little things. it is bad enough that little Narutard of 13 years of age insists on changing One Piece to "One Piece of Crap", but does every OP fan have to be in up roar over it? Why is Naruto popular? Because its a easy to grasp story with impressive fighting. The cosplaying costumes are dead easy to get hold of (most of it is available to buy at conventions or on-line really easily) and people seem to like going as the same thing as everyone else... Because the fighting games are good. Because there are a TON of parodies. Because its the first big thing out of Japan thats halfway decent like Dragonball. Because its ninja related ands that always a popular choice. Why is One Piece popular? Because its a nice mixture of drama, battling and cultural references. The characters are very solid, the storyline is unpredictable, Oda has proven to be one of the best writers for continuation. There is a ton of merchandise about it. Because there are a ton of other things going on. OP is something you can pick up one year and read the next and still be the same. Sure the story will have moved on, but it will always be the same OP. Plus the artwork is different to most animes. And besides... With a year of fillers and the problems related to Naruto doing Dragonball Z style of fighting its slowly killing itself in Japan. If the OPers stop complaining and leave it be it will kill over within a few years, just as Pokemon did. Now the average OP fan is in their late teens/early adulthood while the average Naruto fan is in their early/mid teens. Maybe thats the problem? I don't know. That and the fact Viz hype up the whole "pirates Vs. Ninjas thing" which isn't a fair comparison because on the one hand you have ultimate discipline and the other ultimate freedom. Mary-Sues What is a Mary-Sue? She is perfection. She is a 2d character with the right attributes to do anything. Her background is normally hugely depressing, making you feel "sorry" for her and she normally gets involved with one of the main cast, or in failing that the best looking bishies of the story. She is usually either a great fighter or a damsel in distress. She is also very much a representation of what the writer would like to be (if its a girl) or desires in a woman (if its a man) and often gets involved in acts of a sexual natural or do the interacting with the cast the writer would like to do. She is... Boring! Once you've read her once, you've read her a million times! Go to every forum about the next crewmember. Or mermaid island (popular right now for this to appear in). There are a ton of Mary-Sue characters listed there. Considering this is a Shonen manga you can't expect many females... There is what... 60-70 females and over 200+ male characters. There are not many strong ones either few are fighters. With the next crew member, everyone wants a good looking female mermaid with a spear to join the crew or something along those lines. If it happens, it happens. However to ask for such a dull character to join purposely isn't the best approach since when has Oda ever written a female that fit that description. Nami and Robin both come close to it as it is, but Oda gave them enough character build to separate them from everyone else. Now its not like there isn't this in every other fandom, but it seems to collect more in One Piece then most other animes around. The Beyblades Mary-Sues were far worst as 90% of the fanfiction out there was just that. My opinion is that if you cannot escape the creation of a Mary-Sue you shouldn't write fanfiction as your not a writer; no decent writer would purposely write such dull characters. Lack of... Everything Compare One Piece to other animes... Very few fans so anything fanish. Maybe its because the style of drawing is hard to grasp, but there are a ton of badly drawn Naruto things out there and fewer One Piece things. Those who support 4Kids Dubs Not because I hate 4Kids (which I do), but there are people who refuse to see the bad side of 4Kids dub, pretend that its alright. Those are the OP fans that suck most of all. Maybe because I'm used to other animes, now FUNimation has brought OP to standard dubbing levels I'd thought it would all die down but I was wrong. It will never be good as the original, but screw it its our dub now! Wikipedian Fans Speaking from experience... Wikipedian OP fans are the worst. They want to add spoilers before confirmation + understanding of events is put on the table in front of them, causing you to have to correct things later on. They also insist on believing every fake bounty or rumour around. Sure, we don't get as much problem as Naruto, but what we get is much worst... At times, it makes you wish to have a shot gun every time someone writes "Lucky Roux is the fastest man in the world". Least fav. OP site.. I can proudly present the aware for most bitchery site I've met for OP. Its the site that blanked a page here and this morning (03 June 08) caused us to loose a page at wikipedia. Their claim that has led to my pure hatred was that we copied their site in both instances. The first time they blanked the page here and the second the speedy deleted the page at wikipedia. Me and the awesome user Gune, who I admit is one of the friendiest and best fans who edits that site, were trying to figure out how to save that page from a AfD when it was CSD. The admin who deleted it did not know it wasn't copying that site and that the sites owner or whoever it was was spewing out bull faster then a cheetar can run with a rocket up its bum. He didn't check and I told him afterwards he made a mistake... Reguardless... I now present the award for my most hated and IMHO worst site on the web for OP... Drums rolls of shame please! Congradulations And I know the rules prevent us from anti-campainges against anyone and right now I don't care about being BANNED. I have every right to hate this site and will continue doing so even if this is REMOVED. I will even dedicate a artwork of hate at DeviantArt to express my absolute distaste for this site, as this has become my most hated site since TnK was lost to that hell hole of a service provider who allowed an admin to delete us because I didn't like him and expressed the fact he was a BIG tits bra for his behaviour before the delete. Also while I'm on the subject of this site, your claim to be no.1 on the web is also as wet as a baby's diaper when its on dierra... Everyone knows (whether they like it or not) Arlong Park is the best. This actually annoys me a lot because the admins and mods there aren't that great (in fact their bastards), but reguardless they are the best site around and any other site who claims they are is just fooling themselves... Hell I'd like to rip AP to pieces and burn it at a stake but intelligence stops me and I can't help but be completely gaga everytime the nest chapter or new bit of info comes out there... Because fans just don't rip other sites to pieces... Which is why I believe that site who I've shamed here should hang itself on a noose because it ripped wikipedias page to pieces and as a fan you don't do that. Don't they know there is only a number of ways you can say "Water is clear" before your saying the same words you used in the first place and repeating yourself... No, editors didn't copy your site nor would anyone want to... Your site is CRAP! No.1 website on the net... ...I wonder if they've ever copied us... ... Now there would be the pot calling the kettle black! Category:Blog posts